


Devil's Fiddle.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, DevilDerek!, Fiddle playing Stiles, M/M, Songfic, Stiles is full of innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And later that night is Stiles went home with Derek and played with the Devils own fiddle; no one had to know it ended in a embrace which was more than just strings and bows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Fiddle.

''Who's that?'' A voice asked as the bar tender leaned across the bar and turned in the direction where the man was looking with a raised eyebrow, his own eyes landing on the boy who was stood on stage with a group of others, a bow in one hand and a fiddle in the other.  
''Oh, no one really, just plays here every so often on open nights, pretty good though'' The tender threw out as he moved back and carried on wiping his hands in the towel which lay over his shoulder. ‘‘What can I get ya?''  
‘’How about a soul’’ He asked as his eyes never left the boy who had a large smile splattered across his face, the fiddle being raised to rest against his shoulder as the man finally turned to see the tender smirking.  
‘’All out of souls I afraid, can’t help ya with that but we do a pretty fine whiskey if ya’ll is interested’’ Giving his nod, the tender walked away and grabbed a glass, a fiery red bottle being picked up from under the bar as his footsteps led him back. ‘’now, not many others drink this, they all think it’s too hot but you look like a man who can handle a bit of heat, if ya’ll get what I mean’’ The tender drawled out slowly, his own eyebrow raised with a knowing look as he looked towards him.  
‘’You know who I am?’’ The stranger asked as the tender pushed the glass towards him.  
‘’Of course, I know ya’ll have that look in your eye, the one where you look like you need something and plus, who in god’s name asks for a soul?’’ The tender quipped.

With a tip to his head, the bar tender was away and down the other end again within a blink of an eye, a devil sat alone at a bar…the start of many jokes he reluctantly thought as his body turned back to the stage across the way again, his green eyes watching the man as he moved, his hand flew out to go along with his words before he was pulling away, fiddle being placed and the bow pulled along a few times as he struck different notes. The devil needed another soul, he was behind on his upkeep and there was just one left on his quota for the year, he was already running out of time so he done the only thing he could think off.

With a jump he was off his stool, drink finished and left behind as he crossed the room and stood in front of the stage, the boy’s eyes turning to stare at him, large robs of whiskey gold looking him over before a smirk tilted his mouth up at the corner.  
‘’I’m a fiddle player too’’ He mentioned with a nod towards the one in his hand.  
‘’Sure like to play your fiddle’’ The guy mumbled under his breath as his eyes once again took an unabashed look over his body.  
‘’Now I’ve heard you play a few tunes on that they old fiddle and how about you take a chance on a dare and I’ll make a bet with you’’ The devil said in reply as the boy’s eye did so rise and he took a step towards.  
‘’And what so makes you think I’ll take a dare with ya’ll when I have no clue what’s your name is or what you are betting on’’ He spoke with a crooked smile as he laid his fiddle across his knees and locked eyes on the devil himself.  
‘’My name is Derek and I’m the devil himself, so I’ll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul cause I think I’m better than you’’ He did so reply as the boy’s eyebrow raised in surprise as he stood again, fiddle brought close as he tilted his head and stared with those wide whiskey eyes again.  
‘’Derek…well…my name’s Stiles and I’m going to take your bet which you may come to regret, because I’m the best that there’s been.’’

With a smirk Derek folded his arms across his chest and watched Stiles as he stood up to his full height and sent his own smirk across the space.  
‘’Well why don’t you come up here and take a place, and then we can get on down to dealing this dare’’ With a jump the devil was stood beside him, his arms loose at his side ads his lips slipped in to a grin.

And with that a  fiddle appeared in his hands as he rosined up his bow, ‘’I’ll start this show’’ Pulling the bow across the strings, it made a low hiss as all around him demons joined the stage, the air thick with sulfa as he started to play.

As the devil played, Stiles stood and watched, listening with a slowly nodding head, his eyes dancing from demon to demon before they rested on Derek himself. His eyes bright in the light as he stared straight back at him, his arm and fingers moving without pause before with finale hiss his bow was being removed and a grin lit up his face.  
‘’Well…you’re pretty good ol’ pal, but why don’t you sit down in that chair and let me show you how it’s done’’ Stiles smirked as the devils demons disappeared and his bow, the golden fiddle shining bright in the stage lights as he pulled his own bow up and touched it against the strings.

He played and he played with all his might, his eyes closed tight and mind set straight, he knew that loosing would cost him his soul as his fingers flew over the strings, pulling the fiddle’s sounds from his heart as his eyes flashed open and around at the band around him as they joined in, his eyes meeting his friends and backing before he was finishing up with an almighty sound.  
In front of him, the Devil bid his grin, bowing his head in knowledge that he had been beat, laying the golden fiddle at the boy’s feet, Derek stood back and was ready to leave when Stiles stepped forward with a cocky grin.  
‘’Devil come back if you ever want to try again’’ He smirked, his feet leading him closer as calls echoed through the bar, ‘’but I told you once, I’m the best there’s ever been’’

Derek watched as the boy picked the fiddle of gold up, his eyes running over it as his fingers curled around the neck and nodded once, his back turning to the Devil as he paid his own in the case and pulled the bow to the golden strings, the sound hissing out before echoing out to a softer tune, the evil hiss leaving the fiddle as he turned and locked golden eyes on to green.  
‘’Want to claim your fiddle back, come on try’’ Stiles taunted as Derek smirked and crossed his arms.  
‘’You’re so sure of yourself aren’t you’’ He echoed as Stiles threw his head back and laughed.  
‘’Oh I already know I am, I just beat the devil himself for the golden fiddle although, it’s not the fiddle I want to play if you get what I mean’’ Stiles smirked as Derek tilted his head and rose a brow.

And later that night is Stiles went home with Derek and played with the Devils own fiddle; no one had to know it ended in a embrace which was more than just strings and bows.

 

 

* * *

 

Come find me on [Tumblr](http://moonlittshadows.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Song ficlet inspired by the song 'Devil went down to Georgia'


End file.
